The joint honeymoon
by Your dream is a wish
Summary: Some of the characters from rise of the guardians and frozen all go on a honeymoon (Jelsa and Kristoff and Anna). But Gothdemort comes back ( Gothel and Voldemort). They return stronger than ever before. The big four fear they might not return back to Heirendale.
1. The argument

Jack was miles away from the guardians, but he didn't care. He had his new friends. And a lovely wife: Elsa. They had been married for three weeks and were setting of on a joint honeymoon with Kristoff and Anna, who had also recently just got married too. They had left Olaf in charge of the castle. The four were on their way to Farnborough, where they were going to start there trip around the world. They are meant to be away for only 3 months but who knows what could go wrong.

" What if Olaf melts or something? Then who will look after the castle whilst we are away? " Kristoff questioned.

"Oh yeah, like he actually will !" Jack replied.

" There is a possibility ! " Kristoff argued.

" Oh boys, will you two please stop bickering between each other, me and Anna trust Olaf and it is our castle, so we will make the decisions based on home " Elsa said firmly.

The boys both looked at each other and shook their heads. They didn't look like they were going to get on easily. Anna and Elsa , though, just burst into laughter and ran for the chocolate bowl. The two girls had loved chocolate for as long as they could remember.

Suddenly they got a call from Olaf. " Hi guys, just thought you might to know, that your taxi car has a speaker phone. I can pick up on you conversation without you knowing it. So you might want to know ( Kristoff especially ) that I will not melt and that you can trust me. Besides, even if I did melt, I would have thought that you would be more upset that I was dead than who would look after your house! " On that note, Olaf hung up.

" Oh well done Kristoff, know you've done it, you made the poor little man - well snowman - cry!" Jack said.

" Well I didn't mean too, a he shouldn't have been listening in on our conversations anyway. Plus, how do you actually know he is crying? " Kristoff replied.

" Duh, there is something called common sense, once you have just been insulted behind your back about someone who you thought was your friend, you not going to go laugh are you? " Jack said, standing up now.

" Why don't we just call him back and apologise. " Kristoff too stood up.

" Fine. But your on your own for this one. We are not going to stand up for you or say anything. " Jack said. Then he smiled.

" Fine. " He replied. Kristoff picked up the phone.


	2. The awkward conversation

" Hi Olaf, um, its me, Kristoff. I just wanted to say I am really sorry for what I said earlier about you. You are the best snowman I have ever met and don't want you to feel like I am being nasty to you ". Kristoff mumbled, shyly.

It took Olaf a while to answer back. " Its ok, just don't do it again please".

" Promise! Friends? "

" yes, of course. " With that Olaf got of the phone and Kristoff stood up to walk a few steps to the other side of the row of seats, just to sit down again.

" Wasn't too hard was it? " Elsa asked.

" No I guess not " Kristoff replied.

A few hours later, the four of them ordered dinner at MacDonald's through a speaker. Kristoff got fish and chips, Anna got pizza with a side dish of salad, Jack got frozen fish and Elsa got chicken nuggets and chips. The taxi then drove on to there first stop: Frankie's hotel. They were going to spend the next few nights there.

" I think we're there. The sign for the hotel is up and the taxis has stopped " Anna said very quietly.

" Why are we whispering? " Kristoff asked, who was also whispering.

Jack curiously replied : " Because there is dark magic in the air, I can sense it but clearly you cant ".

" Don't worry Jack, I can sense something wrong too " Elsa said, worriedly.


	3. The visitor

They all (in sync) opened their eyes. In front of them was a beautiful woman, she had long wavy hair and a lovely red silk dress. Her eyes were as brown as wet mud and you could see the twinkle in them.

Anna heard footsteps and quickly turned around, in the corner was a boy. He was the most dreamiest boy she had ever seen. She hesitated a moment then thought : ' will Kristoff be cross if he finds that I am cheating on him, that is if I get a chance with this fit stranger '

"shush!" Jack said. Anna thought she had said everything she just thought out loud and that Jack had heard everything. She wondered whether he had an extra power that he not told anyone yet which was reading minds. Thankfully he didn't as Jack appeared to be talking to the stranger. But how on earth did Jack know who he was? Elsa had never mentioned him, so Jack cant have seen the stranger in a long time. Maybe this was the first time they had met.

Elsa had a horrible thought. ' What if this guy was who Jack had been in a relationship with? He is talking to him like an old friend. Jack told me once that he had once been in a failed relationship. Should I ask the question, or would that be just rude?' She decided not to, at the moment. (Which was probably a good choice as the women (who appeared to be the boys mother) turned up).

As the lady entered the room, all went quiet. She was looking all around the room the four were in, she must have lost something or was just looking for something. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided not to say bit as she closed her mouth. Krisstoff was the first to speak. " Excuse me please, madam, but um, what indeed are you looking for. We could come in usefull helping you to find it ".

" I am sure you would, but you don't know the people I am looking for" She said.

" Who are they, do _you _even know them?" Elsa asked.

" Yes I do know who they are, they're my kids!" she claimed " There is Harry, the boy over there, Ebony, who said she was going to the park with Natasha, my other daughter and Sophie who said she was baking cakes for my husband, Voldemort, it is his birthday tomorrow".

" Ahhh, ok, um if you know where they are, then why are you looking for them?" Elsa asked.

" Because I _don't _know where they are, I went looking for them where they said they would be and they are not there. I only know where harry is because he has only just got back from his girlfriends house".

Elsa gave a relieved sigh about that. At least she knew that Jack wasn't being gay whilst being her husband, or that would have been a big surprise (a bad one too)! The boy shifted over slightly to Anna and asked her why they were at his house. She replied saying: " I honestly have no idea myself, ask you mum or dad, they were the ones who brought us here".

" But my parents don't care about me, they only care about the girls. My sisters were orphans before my parents adopted them. It was almost like I wasn't good enough. But Ebony really likes me, and Tash does too. Not so sure about Sophie yet, I like her thought".

'Well this is awkward' thought Anna. " oh, I am sorry to hear that, I'm sure your mum and dad do love you just as much as your sisters, they just forget to say it".

Anna was relieved when Harry moved away. But then Jack came over to her and asked her what Harry had just said to her. She explained that Harry was the only child that Gothdemort had actually had and the rest were adopted, all being girls. Jack somehow found that interesting and looked very suspicious.


	4. Jack and Elsa

" I don't suppose that you would like to leave the room Harry, maybe you can actually do your homework like all the other good little boys and girls ", Gothel said to Harry.

" Well I don't have any homework as I am home - "

" That's enough of your stories now, don't try making me sound like an evil mother. You all love me and you know it, so stop trying to always make me seem terrible"! Gothel said uncomfortably.

" None of your kids like you, that's why they all ran away ", Harry went bright red once he had said that, clearly it was a secret they had ran away!

Jack looked at Elsa whilst Gothel took Harry out of the room with so much force that he was surprised he was still standing. Jack looked cross, more then cross, lethal. For some reason it seemed as if he was cross with her. " You! You! Why did I even bother marrying you? That poor boy has now had to be punished and tortured because of you". (They could hear him screaming).

" What did I do? " Elsa asked looking petrified!

" You farted and Gothel thought it was Harry, she clearly doesn't like him. She doesn't care about her other children, you can tell that because of the way she talks about them. But she does care about her reputation. You farted and made him take the blame! " Jack said. " Plus that stank "!

You could clearly see that Elsa was cross with Jack for blaming her on something which he didn't even know if it was her! But she was also really embarassed. She would have stormed of to her room back home, but she had no clue where anywhere was in this tower!

" You have know idea Jack wether it was my fault that the poor boy has been told off and punished. So what if I farted! Everyone does it, you really should hear you in your sleep. It sounds like your playing the trumpet !" Elsa fought back, almost crying.

The tension then broke. The three children had all walked in, they looked as if they were being sneaky. One of them reached up for a jar of jam. " Ebony, why take the jam? You know we all hate that gooey stuff! " One of the kids asked.

" _Jam, jam, jam, I like jam, jammy jam jam is the best thing to eat, jam, jam, jam, I like jam, " _Ebony sang. (Elsa and the others all found it very hard not to laugh).

Ebony put the jam in a little rucksack she was carrying. Then she walked over to a big tin labelled _biscuits _put that in her bag too. If only he bag was bigger, then she could have a feast with all the food she put in her bag. Sophie (meanwhile) was writing a long runaway note to there parents. This is what it said:

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Me and my sisters do not like this house, we are leaving forever and DO NOT come looking for us as you will never find us. Look after Harry and DON'T buy a dog, as you know we always wanted one but you never got one. Also, I thought you should know that Harry was planning running away too. Also, btw (by the way) Ebony is dating Harry. And yes it is possible as technically they aren't related as you never properly adopted us._

_Kind of love_

_Your girls x_


	5. Secrets to tell

"It looks like you three are only running away for two days. That much food will not be enough! If I were you, I would bring suitcases of food and definitely lots of money," explained Jack.

" Jack, stop trying to egg them on to run away, their poor parents will be worried for weeks, months, years maybe. You really aren't helping the situation here," Anna cried.

The three girls all exchanged weird looks. They looked as if they were about to burst out laughing. But this really wasn't a situation where they should be laughing, hysterically. Now they really looked as if they were about to burst, they couldn't keep it any longer, so they burst into a fit of giggles. "What is so funny?" Anna asked, crossly.

"You see, um, for as start, do you even know who our parents are? No, guessing you don't, also, we aren't running away by ourselves, we are running to the Ugly Duckling pub. There we will be looked after, its all arranged. Once Harry has the chance, he will come too and meet us there," Natasha explained.

"ok, so, um, what exactly do you mean by we don't know who your parents are? Because we were wondering why you don't like them," Kristoff asked.

"Our mum is Gothel and our dad is Voldemort, both have killed many people, especially Voldemort," Ebony explained. She was about to say more, but then Gothel came downstairs. The three girls ran for it. They ran outside and away. Gothel looked bright red, it looked like she had just painted herself red, literally. Clearly, she was fuming with the girls.

"Don't worry about them, they will be coming right back in a few days, then they will be in for a real big punishment. No treats for a year and shall be grounded for a year also", Gothel explained. The four found this rather awkward, considering that they just heard all the plans of the children and guessed that they wouldn't be coming back for a while, if not ever. But they decided not to say anything.

"Did they tell you where they were running away to?" Gothel asked.

"Um, no, no, not that we heard", Elsa said.

"Ok, fair enough", she eyed them suspiciously, she must have guessed they were lying.

"Oh, my, look at the time, we really must be going. Nice speaking to you", Kristoff said, trying to get out of there situation.

"Oh no, I don't think you will be leaving us just yet, you need to wait for my husband to get home, he will ask you a lot of questions, so I suggest you think about what you saw and heard", Gothel said, evilly.

Gothel left the room to go and get Harry. Anna looked petrified and Jack looked calm. "How are you so calm about this whole situation, Jack?" Anna asked, angrily. She wanted to know how he could be so perfectly fine with the problem.

"Don't you see? The door is wide open, there is a forest outside, and a café is out there which is welcome to look after three girls running away. So they must be able to keep a secret", Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"So what are you trying to say there?" Anna asked.

"We run away from here too, try and find the _Ugly Duckling Café_ and we are safe", Jack grinned.

"Ok but we need to leave quick, I can hear Gothel coming down the stairs", Elsa replied. They all looked at each other and nodded. They ran out the door and into the lush, short grass. The forest was just on the edge of the field, a few metres away from them.

"You wont get away with this easily!" shouted Gothel, " my husband will hear about this, then you'll be sorry!"

They all exchanged nervous looks. Thankfully, though, she didn't see where they were going as they had already entered the forest by the time she started shouting.

"At least we got away from the questions, now we have got to get away and keep away from them", Kristoff said.

"Shush, shut up, you cant talk just yet, it is still not safe, come with us, run away with us". The four all turned around, none of them had just said that. Then they looked up, the three children were in a tree.

"We were going to leave for the Ugly Duckling but then Ebony said that she thought you all would probably run away too as there was no way that Gothel would let you go without information on where we are. So we waited for you", Sophie explained.

"Ok, looks like we should be on our way", Elsa said. And with a short look back, they set of on their journey to the café.


	6. The Ugly Duckling

"Are you sure about this sweet?" Elsa asked Jack (whispering). She had been starting to wonder whether it was a right decision following the girls. They all seemed nice, but she didn't know whether to trust them yet, after all, they did have parents who were serial killers. But the children didn't seem at all like there parents, just totally against there parents.

"Course I'm sure, these girls are in the same situation as us, just because they have bad parents doesn't mean that they are bad themselves", Jack answered. He clearly trusted them a lot, he had no questions whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were having their own little conversation. But instead of talking about the children, they were talking about how happy they were together and all the marvellous things they had done together (which was quite a lot in such a small space of time).

The three children were all happily talking to each other about how great their new life would be and how much they looked foreword to seeing their old friends (the commoners in the Ugly Duckling). "I can't wait, but I really wish Harry could be here, I am worried sick about him. It doesn't help that him and Voldemort never really got on too great, so for that particular reason, I wont be sleeping much until he gets here!" Ebony whined.

"Don't worry about him. He is old enough to have the common sense to stay out of the way of them both, at least he should. After everything he has been through you would have thought so!" Sophie explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Ebony said. The three of them walked in silence for a little while. Jack and Elsa walked over to them and asked if they were far from the café. They weren't that sure but they thought so. Anna and Kristoff then came over to the group, they wanted to be as far from the wicked couple as possible. They figured that trailing behind the group wasn't really helping that.

"So, uh, what are the people in the café like?" Elsa asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"They sound lovely." Natasha said.

"What, you mean you haven't met them yet?" Kristoff choked (he clearly wasn't happy about that thought).

"Well I haven't but Ebony and Sophie have, we were all playing in the woods one day and I got bored so I went home, but Ebony and Sophie kept playing, they found The Ugly Duckling and told them about our situation, they said they could help. So here we are heading of to them." Natasha said.

"Look! There it is, The Ugly Duckling," Ebony announced. Everyone looked at where her finger was pointing.

A small building was only just visible through the trees. It was slanted slightly to the right and nestled just by a group of saplings. The roof was dark brown and rough. It looked like a middle ages roof. The actual building was white and covered in thick, bushy moss the whole way round. Fungi clung on to the bottom of the building, clearly not letting go any time soon. But apart from that it looked lovely, just a small pub in the middle of the forest, completely normal.

"Wait until you meet everyone, they are so nice, they are more parent like than our proper parents!" Sophie said, rather loudly.

They finally got to they front door. Ebony pushed it open and it made a slight creak. "Oh 'ello love, you alright?" said a tall, rather large man. He was clearly Scottish and as he had a very big accent. Despite the lovely smile he was showing, he looked absolutely terrifying. He was big and hairy and his arms were like logs. But when he started playing the piano, you could tell he wasn't as vicious as he seemed. But then the four came in. The people in the pub turned there heads to them. "Look, newcomers!" shrieked a man with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Oh yeah, they're with us." Ebony said.


	7. The thugs

Inside the pub there were lots of broad, sturdy men. You could hardly see anything in the pub because they blocked the view. The good thing though, was that no one was drunk or even drinking or smoking. So it was probably the nicest, but scariest pub, all at the same time. One guy (or thug) lifted his arm, he looked as if he was about to give someone a thump, but then, out of nowhere, he started singing. Everyone went silent and then the next second they were all joining in with the song.

"Ok? Where did that come from?" Jack asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, did we not mention? They sing all the time, they are all very sensitive and not as manly as they look." Ebony explained.

"Ah, ok, that explains a lot." Anna muttered. She had been staring at the men for almost a minute now.

"Yeah, they are very good friends, but easily hurt. They sing about there dreams and believe me, they are really weird!" Natasha said. She, on the other hand, was acting as if she was used to this. But then she probably was.

The men suddenly stopped singing. "What's wrong?" Sophie asked. "You were singing beautifully."

"I can sense something. I think your mother is close." Said a thug who had a hook instead of a hand and looked incredibly scary, but he had been singing, so he cant be that bad.

"I didn't know you can sense people!" Natasha shrieked, rather excited.

"Yeah, I can. I try to keep it a secret though. Only you and these big boys know about my talent. Besides, this is an emergency." He replied.

"Look, I am really sorry to have to leave like this, but we really must be going. Our plane flight for Paris leaves in three days. We need to get there." Elsa said. She must have been thinking this through as she hadn't said anything in a while. Her hand was reaching for the door. She really was in a hurry.

"Oh. Do you really have to go already?" Steven asked (he appeared to be the biggest and scariest thug).

"Yes, but I think you all should come too. Considering that Gothel is not far behind us, it would be unsafe for you to stay." Kristoff answered.

Everyone hated the thought of leaving, but they new Kristoff was right. Gothel really couldn't be too far behind. She was quick and sly. If she wanted something, she would do all that she could do (no matter what got in her way) to get it.

"OK, lets go. We packed some jam to take. But we cant live of jam for a few days, so you will have to gather all the food you can find and take so we can take that with us too. This could be an incredibly long holiday." Sophie said. Her and her sisters had already started raiding the cupboards for food. It could be a long time in the forest or a very short time. They had no clue, so they had to be ready for whatever was awaiting them.

"Fair enough." Steven replied.


End file.
